Skye's Secret
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: Skye has some dark secrets. Agents Triplett and Ward are going after them. Are they prepared for what they may find?
1. Chapter 1

She felt like she was stuck. Like she was on a never ending road of nothing.

"Skye?"

"Huh?' She looked around. She had just been waken up by Trip from a 3 hours nap. She fell asleep while looking on the internet.

"You okay? You're shaking." Trip went to touch Skye's arm, but didn't get a chance to because she jumped and got up.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream. See ya!" She ran out of the lounge area as soon as she could.

All the guys noticed that when they went to hug her or touch her arm, she jumped and ran away.

Trip and Ward have been trying to work on this and figure out why this is happening. They have been trying to keep it a secret, but they were both done with it.

May and Coulson were away on a conference for a few days, they told the team that they could have a few days off. They all decided to stay on the BUS for some reason. So Trip headed to find Ward. They had a few days to figure this out, without any distractions.

Trip headed to Ward's bunk, "Hey, man."

"What's up?" Ward asked putting down the book he was reading.

"May and Coulson are gone. If we're going to figure Skye out, now's our time."

"I was waiting for you to say that."

"So what's the plan?" Trip asked.

"Let's go find her."

* * *

"Skye?" Ward called when they got to her bunk.

Nothing, "Skye?" Trip called through the lounge.

"Downstairs maybe." Ward said.

They moved downstairs, "Hey FitzSimmons, have you guys seen Skye?" Trip asked the two scientists.

"She just ran down into the storage units not too long ago." Fitz said.

"Thanks." Ward said.

When they got downstairs, they started calling her name again.

Again they heard nothing.

They called her name again. this time they heard running.

They both started running in the direction of it. When they got down the hall trip went to the left and Ward went right.

Trip came upon a door that wasn't all the way shut, "Ward?"

"What?" He ran back down the hall.

Trip pointed at the door. Ward pushed it open. What they saw next was probably something they both did not want to see...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I was bored. So what's better than writing a new fic!**

**-S**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated! I'm in the process of going through things! Like life things! I'll try to get a chapter up in the next week! i've been binge watching Arrow and kind of lost track of things! Sorry again! Yes I am continuing this!**

**-S**


	3. Operations Academy

**Author's Note: **

**Well Hello! Sorry it took so long! This is an actual chapter! The thing you've been waiting for!**

**Enjoy! -S**

* * *

You're not good enough. You can't be this. You can't do what you think you can. You suck. You'll never be the SHIELD agent you want to be. You're mine.

This was just a few of many pieces of paper that looked like they were sent. They were hanging all around the walls in no certain pattern. Trip and Ward just stayed where they were. They couldn't move. Should they tell Coulson? Should they tell Simmons? Maybe she could do some kind of scan on the papers and find fingerprints or where it was sent from, something that could give them some kind of information about the papers.

"Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"You're seeing this too, right? I'm not imagining it?"

"Dude if you were imagining it, you would have a very twisted imagination."

"Right."

"Is this where Skye goes?" Ward asked.

"I don't know, but we should find her and find out."

"Yeah, right. Find her." Trip was still amazed at what the was looking at. He still couldn't move and from the looks of it, it didn't look like Ward could either.

They both heard a yelp from behind them and feet scurrying away. They snapped out of whatever trance they were in and moved quickly and with sharp movements.

They cornered the girl, "Skye?" Trip asked.

"Go away!"

Ward started moving towards her. "No get away!"

"Is that your room?"

"Yes. Why do you care anyway!?"

"We've always cared!" Ward yelled back.

"No one does."

Great the papers and sayings on them got to her.

"Skye, no. Everyone cares." Trip stated simply.

"No. They. Don't." She ran. Trip caught her but she started fighting him. Trip looked at Ward who shook his head no.

"No I won't do it." Ward mouthed.

"You have to!" Trip mouthed back.

Ward stared at him for a minute. He then pulled out his ICER and looked at her. He closed his eyes and shot. She was down in a second.

"Ward. It's just an ICER."

"Yeah, but I never thought I'd have to shoot her.." He trailed off, "Or anyone on the team for that matter."

* * *

_10 months ago_

Skye put the rest of her bags down in the room and turned to look at the team, "Well this is it." She smiled, "I'll see you in a few years.

"Actually you are only here for 5 months."

"What? I thought the operations academy was 3 years?"

"I called in a few favors. Considering you have been with us for the past year and a half and have already seen more gunfire and taken 2 bullets to the stomach, you get 5 months."

"We won't get rid of you for 3 years! Are you kidding!" Simmons said.

"Oh well..." Skye trailed off, "Anyway then I'll see you in 5 months then." Simmons gave her a hug.

"Good luck."

Ward smiled at her and May gave her that stone cold look as usual.

Then they all walked out. She was left to put her bags away by herself unlike when she first cam eon the BUS, Simmons had been more than happy to be the first one to offer her help. She now knew that was typical Simmons.

* * *

About a month later she was working out at 10 at night. She picked that up from Ward. When she can't sleep she can always put a punching to death.

"Hey."

She turned and there was this guy who was just standing there looking at her. She didn't realize there were about 2 other guys until she scanned her surroundings. Another thing Ward had taught her, "Hi."

"So you're the new girl? The one that took the bullet." The guy in the middle started talking.

"Uhh yeah. Can I help you?"

"Well I was just wondering if it hurt. Not physically, but mentally. Did it hurt to know you were going to fdie and you could do nothing to save yourself?" The guy in the middle was talking again.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You know if you were a real agent, you would be physically, mentally, and emotionally strong. You also would have known that the guy had a gun before he pulled it out."

"Goodnight." Skye started moving to get her bottle.

"You know. I wonder if you could hold up in a surprise attack?"

"Huh?"

That's when the first punch came.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! Hope you like it! SO what will happen to Skye!? You have to think too...where did he ouonch her? DUNDUNDUN!**

**-S**


	4. Jason

"What was that for?" Skye asked holding her stomach.

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to get you ready for the field."

"I've already been in the field. Probably longer than you guys have." She stood up straight now.

"Oh, of course you have. See I forgot. You must look like someone else." He laughed, "You're not Skye? The one who was shot by Ian Quinn because she didn't notice the gun like a trained field agent would."

"That's not what happened." She said through gritted teeth.

"But you are Skye?" He asked again.

"Yes."

"Oh okay great." _P__unch_

Skye fell to the ground. The guy kicked her stomach. Then punched her face.

"You have it easy. We had to work to get here. We had to be noticed. You're just some girl who hacked her way in. We trained to be here. I can tell you that everyone here believes that you hacked your way here. Some of the trainers and students just take pity because you were shot. Your time here is shortened because you have Agent Coulson on your team and he died in the battle of New York. He thinks he's some kind of special case because of that. Well newsflash Skye, we don't believe in you. We don't take pity on you. You were shot so what." _kick, punch, kick, _"Enjoy your time here." He had a menacing laugh and he walked away with the rest of the guys that were there.

Skye laid on the floor for a little bit longer. She looked at her stomach to see if her wounds had opened up. It's been awhile since she got them, but this guy kicked and punched her that hard to where she felt like they should have opened up. Thank Gosh they didn't.

When Skye got up she felt like she was going to fall over. She almost did when she grabbed her bag.

Skye went up to her dorm and looked in the mirror. A bruise was starting to form on her cheek where she was punched. How in the world was she going to explain this to her trainers the next day. She would tell them the truth, but it won't make a difference. She would only get more beatings and its operations academy. No one cares anyway.

She just pushed it aside. She took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

Skye had to be at the shooting range at 6 the next morning. She had trouble getting out of bed though. She looked in the mirror again and there was a bruise and it looked worse than it did last night, "Great." She muttered to herself.

When she got down to the shooting range it was just her and her instructor.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

Her instructor was looking down the her clipboard.

"Just us today."

"Okay?"

Skye went to go over to the gear to get her goggles and headphones. When she turned around the instructor was looking at her, "Yes?" She asked.

"What happened to your face?"

"Umm. I was in the gym last night and I hit a punching bag too hard and it came back and hit me in the face."

The instructor sized her up for a minute and ran the excuse through her head before she finally just said, "Anyway you will be shooting the pistol today."

"I shot that yesterday."

"You can't master something just shooting it for an hour and a half. Don't question my instructions again."

"Right, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Don't do it."

"Got it."

Skye shot the pistol for another 2 hours. At 8:30, she was able to get breakfast. She decided to go to the gym instead.

When she got there it was empty. Which was weird for an Operations Academy at 8:30 in the morning. She didn't think anything else of it and just set her bag down and went to work on the punching bag like last night. She was more aware of her surroundings this time and it's because of that that she heard someone come in the door. She switched side on the punching bag so she could see the door. It was that guy again.

"Hi. Skye."

No answer.

"Skye?"

"What?"

"I said hi."

"I heard you. What do you want?" Skye stopped punching the bag and looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"What happened to your face?" He pointed to her cheek.

"Really?" She point her hands on her hips.

"What?" He asked. He had set his bag down next to hers and was standing by the other punching bag next to hers.

"How do you not know what happened? You did this to me." She pointed to her face.

"I did?" He had his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah last night. You punched me. 3 times in the stomach, once in the face. Then you kicked me in my stomach twice."

"I don't remember that. I was drunk most of last night."

"How is that possible? We can't have drinks here."

"I find my ways. Anyways, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"Well you were mad and you said I had it easy because I had Coulson. And he thinks he's some kind of special case because he died in the battle of New York. You also said that everyone was taking pity on me because I was shot. Just to name a few things you said." She went back to punching the bag.

"Wow...um I don't think sorry would help this situation."

"Well the growing bruise on my cheek thinks so too."

He smiled, "You know you're kind of funny."

"Yeah. Okay."

"I'm Jason." He said holding out his hand.

She shook it. She doesn't know why but, she did, "Skye."

"Oh I know."

"Right. You also asked me my name 15 times last night."

"Was it really that much."

"No. It was an exaggeration."

"Right."

_How could he be like this? This was last night. I'll have to be careful._

"So what are you at operations for?" He asked. Punching his punching bag.

"Field agent."

"Me too."

"Well it's Operations Academy. It's pretty common."

"Right."

"You really like that word." She stopped punching.

He laughed, "That I do."

She was taking a drink of water and grabbing her bag, "I'll uh, see you later."

"Okay. Um sorry about last night...again."

"Thanks. Bye!" She said walking out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Jason's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yes, she believes I was drunk." He replied to what the person was saying.

"No sir."

"Yes. She is not going to be becoming a SHIELD agent." He hung up the phone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please! I was not going to make him a good guy! I got bored in school today! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's been a little bit! I have been updating my other stories, but this one is a bit harder to write for me. I keep getting writer's block! **

**-S**


	5. 4 am

Skye had gone up to her room and thrown her bag on the floor. She flopped down on the bed.

She started talking to herself, "How does he get alcohol into this place? He has to be lying. There is no way that he can get that in here."

She was so confused at this. He couldn't forget what had happened last night. She had bruises to prove that he hit her. How does he not remember that? She would have.

She fell asleep wondering this.

* * *

The next morning she was awaken by someone banging on her door. Her mind went back to the days of Ward banging on her door to get her up for training.

She got herself out of bed and yelled, "I'm coming." She opened the door to find Jason, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I need to hide in here." He said. He was stumbling verbally and physically. When she had opened the door, she had to catch him because he was leaning against the door and almost fell.

"Why do you need to hide in here, Jason?" She asked. She had her hand out ready to catch him if he falls.

"People found my stash and are looking for me."

"You can not hide in here."

"Come on, Skye." He tried to push his way in, but being drunk has it's disadvantages. She pushed him back out into the hallway and slammed the door.

Skye looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table. 4:00 a.m. She sighed.

"Well guess I'm up now. Might as well do some workouts." She mumbled to herself. She changed out of her Pj's and into her her shorts and tank top.

Skye got down on her back and started doing sit-ups and crunches. When she was at about 10 Sit-ups someone started banging on her door again. She laid flat on her back and did a quiet, "UGHHHH!"

Skye answered her door and it was Jason again. He pushed his way in and shut the door behind him, leaning on it.

She just stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you here? You can get me into trouble." She unfolded her arms and moved back to her spot on the floor. He went and sat on her desk chair.

She started doing her sit-ups again, starting all over.

"I just need a place to hide for a few hours. It's not the authorities who found my stash. It's a bunch of Freshman, who want more."

Skye stop mid-crunch, "You gave freshman alcohol?"

"Yeah." He said finding his hands very fascinating.

"You are so stupid." She finished her crunches and got up. She did some stretches and decided she was done for the time being.

"Hey. Don't be so quick to judge." He said.

She stared at him for a moment, then slowly pointed to her eye, "You did this don't forget. I don't like you."

"Noted." He stood up. Started looking around.

"Are you sobered up enough to leave yet?" She sat on her bed and looked at her schedule for the day.

"Nope."

"Yes, you are." Skye looked up at him.

Something started ringing. Skye's eyes got wide, "You have a phone too!?"

He pulled out a phone and looked at it. Umm I have to take this." He walked towards her closet.

That's weird. He has a phone and he can get alcohol in the academy.

Jason was in the closet, he answered his phone, "Jason."

He listened for a minute, "Yes there are 4 places you can put cameras." He has to whisper so Skye can't hear him.

Listens again, "Yes, I will get those up right away Sir." He hangs up and comes out.

"Who was that, Jason?" Skye asked.

"Just some buddies. I think I can leave now."

"What?" Skye said, "You just sa-" She couldn't finish her sentence because he had already closed the door.

She stood there for at least 5 minutes trying to figure out what had just happened.

Then she came to a conclusion, Yep she's even more suspicious than she was yesterday.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's been so long and the fact that it's short! Been extremely busy! I made another fanfiction awhile ago. It has AGENTS of SHIELD in it. Yes, it is a DC/Marvel fanfiction, but I like both shows an decided whatever. It's called Felicity's Other Half. It's an Arrow fanfiction. Check it out! Review!**

**-S**


End file.
